


Your Kiss and I Will Surrender

by Cherriewine



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Originally roleplay, Possible eventual smut. Will be warned on chapter, Post-war Ritsu and Rei, Ritsu in Undead Au, Sex Mentions, Sibling Incest, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherriewine/pseuds/Cherriewine
Summary: The war has taken an unexpected toll on Ritsu, leaving him in a depressive spiral he feels helpless to escape. Thankfully, Rei isn't that quick to give up.AU where Ritsu joins Undead.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any inaccuracies in the timeline/about the War. I actually hadn't fully read up on it by the time of writing this.
> 
> Please do not read if this is triggering for you. The last thing I want to do is cause harm.
> 
> Comment moderation is on just because I'd prefer not to have hateful comments on this work. Anon comments welcome though, and in general comments and kudos are so appreciated. <3

It'd probably been a few days since RItsu last left his room... It'd been too sad continuing to go to Knights meetings when their king wasn't even there, and he probably never would be again, from the seems of it. He sighed. The days of Knights just were over- and it was time the others accepted it, too. He couldn't believe they were still trying to hang on... But he wasn't going to depress himself staying in a unit like that. That's what he said, but here he was, sitting listlessly in his bedroom curled up to a pillow and crying, his stomach empty and rumbling. 

He'd sent Maa-kun several texts begging him not to come and, surprisingly, he obliged. He tried not to let that sting, 'cuz he was usually exceptionally stubborn. But he had been pretty harsh in them... He was such an idiot. At this point, he'd have to quit and go to a normal school, and then he'd be even further away from his precious Maa-kun and all of the other people he'd futilely wished he could befriend. He flopped over to his side, curling in on himself further and burying himself in his blankets.

On Rei’s side of things, everything was finally falling into place - Rei and Koga were starting to move on from DEAD MANZ, Rei had convinced Kaoru to join and scouted Adonis and flew him all the way to Japan from a completely different country. There was just one final piece missing, one final thing that would make his unit complete. 

"RITSU!" Rei barged into his younger brother’s room, not even bothering to knock on the door. His brother had locked himself in here for days and Rei decided it was time for some tough love to bring his darling Ritsu back. "I have my unit papers here, you just need to sign them and then you'll officially be a member of UNDEAD!"

Ritsu curled further in on himself as his brother barged into his room, wiping away a few stray tears. He really didn't want his dumb anija to see him like this, especially not when he was trying to be all cheery... He mumbled sleepily for a moment, opening up his hand to inspect the papers and giving Rei a careful look through wet eyes. "That's uh- that's great and all, but, why would I join your dumb unit...?"

Rei's smile faltered a bit at seeing how puffy Ritsu's eyes looked, but he tried not to let it show too much. "Because you love your niichan?~" He said teasingly as he sat on his younger brother's bed, patting his head. "Because, Ritsu," his face suddenly became a lot more serious, and the tone of his voice changed as well. "Continuing on the way you are isn't healthy and you'll just continue to get more and more depressed until there's nothing left of you," Rei reached out and gently brushed his hand against Ritsu's cheek, giving him a weak smile. "And I don't want that to happen to you." He knew it would if he didn't get Ritsu out of it now, after all, the same thing happened to him with the oddballs and DEAD MANZ.... He knows all too well the pain of losing a unit and the people he loves.

Ritsu tried not to lean too much into Rei's touch, but he had to admit, as stubborn as he was, that it was comforting after all this time alone and hurting. His soft teasing felt comfortable, familiar... Like things were before everyone got hurt. It was hard, and he couldn't understand... Even in a unit so close to the war, he couldn't understand why his brother abandoned him, why Leo abandoned him... Why everyone left, why everyone was falling apart. But somehow his brother was starting to stand strong like he used to again, and he couldn't understand that either. His eyes welled up with tears, frustrated.

"How would you understand, anija? I dragged on like this for so long and I'm still here! But now you're trying to p-put on a brave front, and-" he paused, trying to take in a deep breath and almost choking on it, "and it's not fair! It's not fair that you can keep going!" He shoved the papers back at him, afraid of the affection, curling back up. "Even Maa-kun gave up on me, you shouldn't bother with someone like me... I'm already all gone..." In the end, it was just... Scary to have someone try so hard for him. He couldn't understand how his niichan could show him so much care, so much obvious concern, when all he'd done when he was gone was wilt away. He really was useless.

"Ritsu..." Rei pulled back some, resting his hand in his lap. He wasn't going to push Ritsu, he wasn't going to try to do too much at once. He didn't want to overwhelm him or scare him, not when he was finally opening up like this. "I'm putting on a brave front for you, Ritsu. Because I don't want to see you hurt anymore... I want to change things, I want to make things better, I want to make the world better for you. Because you do not deserve to hurt like this." Rei leaned forward, gently putting his forehead against Ritsu's and cupping his face in his hands. "I will never give up on you, Ritsu."

Letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, Ritsu relaxed, his shoulders falling slightly in relief as his blanket slid off of them slightly. He pushed Rei's hands away gently, but only to throw his pillow to the side and crawl into his lap, wrapping shaking hands around his brother's back and nuzzling his face into his neck. Tears still slid down his face, but he could breathe, and as much as he'd been upset with Rei, he'd let himself rely on him like he used to... Just this once. "You're not allowed to," he managed to get out, voice hoarse from crying and the fact he hadn't had anything to drink in days, "but you gotta... You can't- I guess I have to help 'cuz otherwise you'll be stupid and do it all alone, 'cuz I guess I don't..." he paused, looking up at Rei, letting go of him to wipe his tears away though they still brimmed in his eyes. His face felt warm as he continued. "...I don't want my onii-chan to hurt, either, dummy..."

Rei couldn't hold back the light chuckle that came out as he wrapped his arms around his little brother, gently kissing the top of his head. It felt nice to hold Ritsu like this again, he hadn't been able to ever since he came back, and he missed it dearly... Missed his brother's warmth and touch. "You're always such a good boy, Ritsu." Smiling, he ruffled his hair. "Now then... We should get you something to eat and drink, hm? Possibly someone to feed properly from as well."

Ritsu nuzzled into Rei's touch, letting out a soft, contented hum when Rei kissed him gently. He'd be plenty happy to stay here forever... Part of him wished he could, but all too soon Rei was bringing up the realities of life... That he'd hardly left his room at all other than to use the bathroom and his body was, undoubtedly, fairly famished. As much as he enjoyed the praise, he couldn't help but whine at the thought of getting up. Maybe if he was good, he could be spoiled like this just a bit more? He could always use his being weak as an excuse if his brother asked about it later, too... He huffed, nuzzling into his brother's neck. "Mm... Only if you carry me..."

Another chuckle left Rei as he effortlessly picked his brother up bridal style, carrying him from his room to the kitchen. "Anything for my dear Ritsu."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild suggestive content in this chapter.

Ritsu had to admit as Rei picked him up that it was nicer than expected being spoiled like this... Though he had to resist doing it too much... After all, if Rei always treated him this nicely, he'd really start to like him too much. But still, he curled up as close as he could to Rei in his arms, struggling to keep his eyes open with the comfort of his brother's warmth. Before he knew it, they were in their kitchen, and Rei gently sat him down in one of the stools at their counter while he rifled through the fridge. 

"Do we have any blood bags left?" he asked, totally not sulking while his brother was away. "I don't want to feed right now, it's such a hassle." He pouted. "When was the last time you've had proper blood, anija? You should get some too... I'll make sure you pay for it otherwise, especially if you've done all this crazy work, I guess. If I'm going to be part of your unit, I don't want you to die before it even starts." He huffed, crossing his arms. He was talking way too much- his throat protesting- but he couldn't handle being in his thoughts alone right now.

"We do!" Rei said as he turned around with three blood bags in his hands; two for Ritsu and one for him. "Here," He handed him two of the blood bags as he sat in the stool next to his younger brother, taking a sip from his own. "I've been keeping up with one blood bag a day, the usual! And my little puppy has been letting me feed from him too~ Fresh blood is the best!"

Ritsu hummed, taking one of the bags and began sipping at it slowly, though he realized as he began he was much hungrier than he truly realized.. It was a minute or so before he stopped, and he knew he'd probably gotten messier than he should have already, which was embarrassing. He hadn't spilled this much on himself since he was a little kid. Reaching for a napkin, he wiped his face, hoping he didn't miss anything before finally replying to Rei. "If anything, that might be a little overkill... Well, I guess it's good you've been eating well, though..." He took another sip, much more careful this time. "Fresh blood is definitely better... Maa~kun always gets so scared, though, so I don't have the heart to do it half the time... Maybe I should sip some of your puppy's blood too, if he's so good."

There was still a smudge of blood on the corner of Ritsu's mouth and Rei couldn't pass up the opportunity to swipe his thumb at it, happily humming as he licked it. Deciding not to comment on just how hungry his dear brother was too, knowing it would make him feel bad if anything, Rei simply went back to sipping from his own blood bag. "Hm~ I'm sure my puppy would let you, he's got very nice blood. We'll have to be gentle with him though~ I don't know how he'd be with two people regularly drinking from him"

Too tired to protest, Ritsu only leaned in slightly to the motion as Rei wiped away a small bit of blood from his mouth, though he couldn't help but shoot a glare as he licked it off his finger- that was weirdly attractive, and he had to know what he was doing, so annoying. Finally done drinking, he lazily pushed his empty blood bags off to the side and stretched his arms over the countertop like a cat, pressing his face flat to the granite with a tired groan. "I'm not like you, anja, I'm plenty gentle when I feed. If I wasn't Maa-kun really never would let me. Nn, whatever. I don't care about that right now. Is there anything else we gotta do today?" He lifted his head to look at Rei, crossing his arms to rest them on the table a bit more comfortably.

Rei couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Ritsu's insisting that he was gentle - he may be, but only with his dear 'Maa-kun'. Rei leaned back in his chair, holding his chin in his hand and staring at the ceiling.

"Well I need to get my unit form in today. You could join me if you like?~" He put on his most charming smile for his brother to try and entice him. "You could meet your new unit members then, too."

Ugh, was he really trying to pull this? It was so clear that his brother was wearing the same exact smile he'd wear when trying to do some 'fanservice', and Ritsu couldn't explain how annoying and embarrassing that kind of thing was. He could see Rei's fangs peeking delicately from the corners of his mouth, looking like he could sweep Ritsu off his feet any second- how annoying. He looked away, feeling his cheeks warm, and let out an annoyed groan. 

"I guess I'll come. Do I need to take a shower or anything?" he grumbled slightly, but it was a necessary question- what did he even look like right now? He didn't even remember what day of the week it was. A loud, annoyed sigh. "Ugh, I probably do, don't I... I'm tired, but I don't want anyone at school seeing me like this..."

"A shower would be good, but if my dear Ritsu would prefer a bath I could help?~" His smile and eyes softened and while he looked gentle there was no denying the hunger behind his gentle demeanor. And while Rei knew this was a dangerous bet, it was also one worth betting.

Ritsu bit his lip, disgusted he was even thinking it over, but... he was exhausted, still, had hardly taken care of himself in god-knows-how-long, and as gross as his brother was, he figured he could at least trust him this once to not take advantage of him just because he was feeling worn out. Right? He studied Rei's face like he could find any answers there, but nothing. He couldn't help but scowl a little, brows furrowed. "I guess you can help me draw the bath but that's all, don't be gross, anija. It just sounds easier to sit down while I clean up," he huffed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More serious suggestive content and sex mentions in this chapter.

Rei gently clapped his hands together before standing up, facing Ritsu for a moment. "Perfect! Let your oniichan help you out, hm?" He feigned a gasp and look of shock, placing his hand on his chest. "And why would you ever imply such a thing?! I am a good oniichan who would never dare to do anything gross to you!" Wataru had definitely rubbed off on him and made him much more theatrical and dramatic than he was before. Still, he smiled fondly at Ritsu before ruffling his hair and heading towards the bathroom to draw his bath.

Ugh, Rei was obviously way too pleased with himself with the positive response, but Ritsu might as well let him help just for today, right? Tomorrow he could go back to snubbing him, but he was too tired to do everything alone and he couldn't let Maa-kun know that he'd joined his brother's stupid band. Bleh. He didn't want to even think about how embarrassing that was. Reluctantly, Ritsu pried himself off the counter, following lazily after Rei who was practically skipping. So ridiculous, honestly. Finally caught up to him in the bathroom, Ritsu sat off to the side watching his brother curiously as he drew the bath. His brows were slightly furrowed while he scrubbed out the tub and looked for the right temperature, and Ritsu hated that he couldn't help but find it slightly... Cute. He found himself in a comfortable silence, not sure what to say and not bothering, just watching his brother's fluid motions and wondering how he could be so motivated.

Rei hadn't even noticed Ritsu had entered the bathroom until he finished drawing the bath and turned around. "Ah! Ritsu! Your bath is done, I added some bubbles as well since I know you like bubble baths." He casually walked up to him and ruffled his hair again, all too happy to be spoiling his brother. "I'll be in the living room, alright? So if you need anything just yell for me and your oniichan will come help~" He was really testing his luck today and he was surprised that Ritsu hadn't hit him yet, though pleasantly surprised at least.

Ritsu rolled his eyes, tiptoeing to flick Rei's forehead. "I told you not to make it weird, what would I need you for? I'm not a kid, I can take a bath by myself, dumb anija." He sighed, turning away from Rei before starting to get undressed before the other had even left. He wanted to get into the tub before he fell asleep, that was his excuse, anyways- it was more like he was curious to see how he'd respond to Ritsu acting like this. He unbuttoned his sleep shirt quickly- hardly buttoned to begin with, really- before sliding off his boxers and pants, pooling at his feet as he yawned and stretched somewhat dramatically before climbing into the bath. He resisted the urge to look at Rei, not wanting to make things even grosser than they'd already been today.

Ah, well... This was certainly unexpected. Rei knew Ritsu was indulging him but he didn't expect to have it go this far. He couldn't help but stare, swallowing hard as he did so. His brother really did have such a gorgeous body... And it's been all too long since Rei has seen it. This wasn't good and he knew it wasn't. "Well, in case you need help with your back... Just call for me." He quickly excused himself, closing the door behind him and leaning against it for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Ah, how embarrassing, to get so worked up over such a simple show... But Rei hasn't been with Ritsu in such a way since he left, and he couldn't deny that he had been longing for him.

It took effort to resist a giggle at the speed that Rei nearly fled the room- once he'd gotten a good look at Ritsu, seemingly. Ritsu was glad for that much in a strange way. If Rei hadn't had any interest at all, that would have been really embarrassing beyond words, and he'd have to throw himself out the window before he'd meet his new, stupid unit mates. It felt stupidly nice to know that he still had that effect on Rei, hearing his gross brother's breath catch in his throat as he stared- where was he looking? What was he thinking? Ugh, he needed to stop thinking such embarrassing thoughts. Ritsu sunk further into the bath, perfectly warm and full to the brim with bubbles. It was nice, he hadn't bothered to take any care of himself lately. He soaked for a while, kicking his feet lazily as he watched the bubbles, before he got bored and sleepy again, quickly pushing aside some bubbles (always an amusing task) to wash his hair, leaving the conditioner in before curiously calling out. "Anija?"

Rei busied himself with work for his new unit, a sad attempt to get his mind off of his younger brother's naked body - which did work, thankfully. His half hard dick had quickly softened at the boring work, though he was embarrassed by the fact that he had even gotten semi-hard to begin with. He sighed, putting the paperwork down and leaning back into the couch to stretch his arms out. That's when he heard a soft "Anija?" calling for him - so Ritsu did need him after all? Rei smiled to himself before getting up and walking to the bathroom, opening the door just a crack. "Yes, Ritsu?"

The speed at which Rei came to his call was a bit embarrassing, showing just how out of character all of this had been for him as of late. He felt his cheeks warm again, but at least he had the excuse of the heat of the bath this time- they were already likely flushed. Still, he couldn't fully hide his embarrassment as Rei opened the door, stumbling on his words. "Uh..." he paused, "Well, you should. Come in?"

Come in? Ritsu wants him to come in? Does he perhaps want him to wash his back after all? Rei couldn't help but smile, his cheeks flushing lightly at the thought of seeing his brother's naked body again so soon. He quickly composed himself before walking in, shutting the door behind him. "Do you need your oniichan's help after all?~"

Well, Ritsu supposed, there was no going back now. Regrettably, he'd already dug himself a grave there was no getting out of based on a stupid impulse... So he might as well go through with it. He sighed, giving Rei his best annoyed stare as if to say, "Well, obviously." As if he let Rei pull this kind of self indulgence normally. Not to say it wasn't nice for him as well, but... He got the feeling it wasn't as innocent as back washing when it came to Rei. He flushed, trying not to think of the times it had become much more while he was still bathing- Rei's hand on his cock, his cum in the water- ugh, fuck off, brain! Huffing and crossing his arms, Ritsu nodded. "I guess... I can't reach my back myself and. So."

Ah, Ritsu was indeed spoiling him today. Getting to touch him after so long... He blinked for a moment to clear his head of any impure thoughts before putting on a smile and walking over to the tub. "Reaching your own back can be quite difficult." Rei grabbed a body scrub, figuring there would be lots of dead skin - as gross as it is - and that it'd be good to get off. He poured some out into his hands and started to scrub Ritsu's back, massaging the scrub into him gently. "Is that alright? It doesn't hurt at all?"

Ritsu learned into the touch, letting out a small groan. "It's nice," he admitted, enjoying the feeling of his brother's hands on him more than he'd like to admit, not to mention the relief from finally getting properly clean. He knew it had to be disgusting, so Rei was really spoiling him just as much as he was spoiling Rei. He lavished a bit in Rei's touches, how calloused they were from his violin playing. He felt himself relaxing into it, embarrassingly so.

"I'm glad," Rei hummed happily, grabbing a small nearby bucket to rinse his back off, making sure to continue to rub it as he did so. Once he was sure Ritsu's back was clean of the body scrub he reached over him to grab the soap, lathering it up nicely in his hands before once again going to his brother's back. It felt nostalgic, helping Ritsu bathe like this. He often did when they were children and even some as they got older - though the older they became the less innocent their shared bath time did. "Alright," Rei rinsed his back off once more before drying his hands and heading to the door. "Do you need anything else, Ritsu?" He turned to him as he got to the door, smiling gently.

It was surprisingly relaxing having Rei wash his back like that, and even more surprising that he hadn't tried to get away with something more in the process. Ritsu supposed he'd finally learned to keep it in his pants, if only for this once. He was a bit appreciative... He was slowly on the path to forgiving his brother, much as he loathed to admit it, but that didn't mean he was ready to go right back to the way things were. Better put, they'd probably never be like that again. But they could figure out... New ways for things to be, eventually. He shook his head, giving Rei a shy smile. "No, thanks, Anija."


End file.
